Born to Add (album)
'Born to Add' is a collection of rock and roll songs from ''Sesame Street. Many of the songs featured obscure or one-shot Sesame Street characters which were parodies of popular classic rock bands. However, a number of well-known characters (Bert, Count von Count and Cookie Monster) were also featured. This album (as well as its namesake) was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but lost to the Michael Jackson-narrated read-along album from E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. The album was re-released in 1993 on cassette and 1995 on CD and cassette, with some songs deleted and replaced by more contemporary tracks (see below for details). The album cover, like the title song, is a parody of Bruce Springsteen's Born to Run. Track listing (1983 LP/cassette version) Side One #Born to Add - Bruce Stringbean and The S. Street Band #Letter B - The Sesame Street Beetles #Count Up to Nine - The Count with Ftatateeta and the Bats #The Opposite Song - Chris and the Alphabeats #The Ten Commandments of Health - Dr. Thad and the Medications #Honk Around a Clock - The Honkers #Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You - Cookie Monster with Crumbs Unlimited and The Crumbs Unlimited Orchestra Side Two #(I Can't Get No) Co-Operation - Mick Swagger and The Sesame Street Cobble Stones #With Every Beat of My Heart - Little Jerry and the Monotones #I Wish I Had a Friend to Play with Me - Bert #Count it Higher - Chris and The Alphabeats #I Want a Monster to Be My Friend - A Little Girl #Hey Food - Cookie Monster and The Sesame Street Beetles Cast The Sesame Street Muppets :Created by Jim Henson *Frank Oz as Bert and Cookie Monster *Jerry Nelson as The Count and Little Jerry *Marilyn Sokol as A Little Girl *Featuring Christopher Cerf, Jonathan Cerf, Jonathan Frith, Richard Hunt, Jeffrey Moss, Thad Mumford, Tish Sommers as The Alphabeats, the Sesame Street Beetles, the Sesame Street Cobble Stones, Crumbs Unlimited, etc. *And Maeretha Stewart, Yvonne Lewis, and Dianne Wilson Credits *Conceived and produced by Christopher Cerf *Co-producer/chief recording engineer: Doug Epstein *Arrangements by Dave Conner and Sam Pottle *Art director: Robert Pierce *Art director for the Muppets: Rick Wetzel *Cover photography: John E. Barrett *Executive producer: Geri Van Rees *Musicians: Dave Conner, Bob Cranshaw, Mel Davis, Danny Epstein, Wally Kane, Clarice Lemons, Steve Little, Jim Mitchell, Christopher Cerf, Doug Epstein and Rob Walls *Special thanks to Henry Beard, Jon Berg, Fred Christie, Dave Conner, Barbara Davis, Michael Frith, Calista Hendrickson, Sharon Lerner, Lyndon Mosse, Danielle Obinger, Arlene Sherman, Lisa Simon, Dulcy Singer, Rose Schwartz, Steven Schwartz, Mary Strieff, Karl Soderstrom Other releases File:CTWBornToAddCassette.jpg| 1983 Sesame Street Records C 5104 International releases The Japanese edition of this album dropped "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend". Image:Borntoaddcdjp.png| Japan, 1991 Sony Records SRCS 5594 Track listing (1993 Golden cassette/1995 Sony Wonder CD and cassette version) The 1993 edition of this album dropped "Letter B", "I Want a Monster to Be My Friend", and "Hey Food", and added "Cereal Girl", "I Am Chicken", "Octopus Blues", and "Barn in the USA". This album was reissued on CD and cassette by Sony Wonder two years later. '''Side One' #Born to Add - Bruce Stringbean and The S. Street Band #Cereal Girl - The Cereal Girl #Count Up to Nine - The Count with Flatateeta and The Bats #The Opposite Song - Chrissy and The Alphabeats #The Ten Commandments of Health - Dr. Thad and The Medications #Honk Around a Clock - The Honkers #Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You - Cookie Monster with Crumbs Unlimited and The Crumbs Unlimited Orchestra Side Two #(I Can't Get No) Co-Operation - Mick Swagger and The Sesame Street Cobblestones #I Am Chicken - A chicken #With Every Beat of My Heart - Little Jerry and The Monotones #I Wish I Had a Friend to Play with Me - Bert #Count it Higher - Chrissy and The Alphabeats #Octopus Blues - An Octopus #Barn in the USA - Bruce Stringbean and The S. Street Band Other releases Image:AddCD.jpg| 1995 Sony Wonder LK 67331 LK 67670 File:SonyBornToAddCassette.jpg| 1995 Sony Wonder LT 67331 LT 67670 International releases Image:AusBornToAddCD.jpg| Australia EMI 72438 55446 2 File:EMIAustraliaBornToAddCassette.jpg| Australia EMI 72438 55446 4 File:ABC2013BornToAddAustralia.jpg| Australia, 2013 ABC Music 3729308 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums